Atrapa el dolor
by Neutral HD
Summary: Heero cometió el peor sacrilegio posible contra Duo, lo que nunca esperó era el animal que iba a despertar.


«Oneshot que participa en la quinta convocatoria de " **Gundam Wing Yaoi en Español** " (página de facebook, búsquenla, no se arrepentirán~)»

Dedicado a **Aelilim** , porque mi palabra se cumple, aunque sea tarde. ¡Y debo darle las gracias a ella por el beteo!

* * *

 **Atrapa el dolor**

Duo corría por el bosque como si la vida se le fuese en ello. Llevaba al menos cien hombres a sus espaldas, pisándole los talones. Eran los sobrevivientes de la base de rebeldes que acababa de eliminar en colaboración con Heero. Las balas silbaban en sus oídos, las escuchaba claramente por sobre el fuerte sonido de la lluvia y el pesado ruido de su propia respiración. Zigzagueaba entre los árboles, a veces impulsándose de un tronco a otro y más de una vez resbalando debido al barro.

El estar vivo se debía a su gran agilidad y talento para escabullirse. Sin embargo, también había algo de suerte. Si tenía que ser sincero, hasta le costaba creer que no le hubiesen acertado aún.

—¡Mierda! —se quejó cuando su trenza lo jaló hacia atrás. Inoportunamente había quedado atrapada en unas ramas y manoteó para romperlas, pero no cedieron. Forcejeó un poco más e ignoró la voz en el intercomunicador que le preguntaba sobre su situación. El ladrido de los perros que sus enemigos estaban utilizando para seguirlo se escuchó a pocos metros. La única solución con la que dio fue usar toda su sangre fría para desenredarla por las buenas, de forma lenta, y seguir corriendo.

—Todavía en curso —informó jadeando—, mantén el plan. ¡Aghh! —siseó cuando una bala se incrustó en su brazo. Con seguridad hoy no era su día, ya que le habían dado cuando ya estaba en el lugar preciso para ponerse a salvo. Se dejó resbalar hasta una zanja que previamente había cavado con esmero—. Todos tuyos —comentó en su intercomunicador. Haciéndose un ovillo, metió la cara entre sus rodillas y se cubrió la cabeza con los brazos.

—Recibido —escuchó como respuesta y enseguida una fuerte explosión remeció la tierra con violencia—. ¿Estado?

—Creo que estoy vivo —replicó con ácido humor, pues varios restos de arboles rotos habían volado hacia él—, ¿pero podrías darme un minuto para que el polvo baje? Así no podré ver nada y con esta lluvia sucederá rápido.

—No, muévete —fue la sólida réplica.

—Lo imaginé —dijo separando la cabeza de las piernas, de inmediato empezó a toser—. Tú no tienes misericordia con nadie, ni siquiera de quien abusas todas las noches.

—Duo —escuchó la voz impaciente de Heero, lo que lo motivó a ponerse de pie y dejar de emitir ruidos que podrían delatar su posición. El agua le corría por el rostro, pero no aliviaba en nada la sensación seca de la tierra que se había colado en sus pulmones.

—No veo a nadie acercándose —informó, resistiendo las ganas de largarse a toser otra vez.

—No te confíes.

—No necesitas decírmelo, nunca lo hago —replicó poniéndose en marcha. Tardó diez minutos en alcanzar la posición de Heero y así se lo hizo saber—: Estoy llegando, no vayas a dispararme.

Heero, quien cerró su computadora y se quitó el intercomunicador de la cabeza apenas lo vio aparecer, lo escaneó con la mirada de arriba a abajo. Sus ojos se detuvieron en su brazo herido, pero no comentó nada. Quizás porque, a juzgar por cómo caía lacio en su costado, estaba obviamente fracturado. La bala le había partido el húmero en dos.

—Para la próxima vez que repitamos la estrategia, recuérdame traer una máscara para respirar —pidió Duo jocosamente cuando sus miradas se encontraron—. Todavía siento polvo en mis pulmones.

En ese momento escucharon voces, más de las que esperaban oír.

—Qué persistentes —murmuró Duo.

Era la segunda vez que los hacían explotar, ¿y todavía quedaban sobrevivientes? Pero la tercera sería la vencida. Esos guerrilleros ya se encontraban muy enajenados por haber sido atacados de un modo tan brutal, que no estaban razonando de ninguna forma. Solo querían dar con ellos en ese bosque y asesinarlos. Desde luego, el ser tan directos en sus intenciones sería su sentencia final.

—En marcha —dijo echando a correr todo lo fuerte que su cuerpo daba. Heero a su lado no avanzaba con menos prisa, pero con el dolor del brazo no podía equiparar su velocidad. Iba un par de metros por detrás, nada dramático, pero no dudaba que Heero estaba avanzando más lento de lo que su capacidad física le permitía. Sonrió mentalmente ante ese detalle: Heero no quería dejarlo atrás.

Entonces escuchó el crujido. Las raíces de un enorme árbol cedieron ante el aguacero y, cómo no, venía cayendo directo hacia él. Su reacción fue tirarse rodando por suelo para esquivarlo. Cuando el espeluznante sonido se detuvo, parpadeó de espaldas en el suelo. No estaba muerto, o eso creía, pero al intentar incorporarse no pudo. El tronco estaba aplastando su trenza.

—Demonios —se quejó —, otra vez no.

—Te dije que era una debilidad —Heero de pronto apareció a su lado, cuchillo en mano—. Te haré un favor.

—¡No! —masculló, lanzando una patada para alejarlo, pero Heero volvió a agacharse—. Heero, déjame ser muy claro —pidió, sujetando su brazo con su mano derecha—: prefiero que me cortes esto —hizo un movimiento obsceno levantando la pelvis— antes que me cortes mi trenza.

—Es necesario para seguir con la misión —afirmó Heero, tratando de liberar su brazo, pero Duo no cedió en su fuerte agarre.

—Déjame aquí, bastardo —pidió enojándose al ver que iba en serio—, vete tú a seguir con la misión, puedes hacerlo.

—Tu deber es estar en caso de que yo falle —argumentó Heero.

—Pero tú no fallas —se burló Duo.

—Como quieras.

De pronto Heero se le fue encima con una fuerza impensada para cualquier ser humano; aun así, Duo no se dejó intimidar y forcejeó con todo lo que tenía. No se dio cuenta cuál era el objetivo de Heero hasta que tuvo su arma en la mano. Lo había desarmado.

—Oye, ¿quieres que me maten? ¡Devuélveme eso!

Heero le dio una mirada, parado ante él, como si fuese el bicho más insignificante que había visto y se giró para marcharse. Lo único que le impidió gritarle lo que pensaba era que podría atraer a los enemigos y al recordar que podían dar con él en cualquier momento, sintió un fuerte escalofrío. Tenía un cuchillo, de hecho, varios, pero no le había mentido a Heero: de verdad prefería cualquier cosa, incluso morir, antes que sacrificar su trenza. Sin ella no podría seguir adelante. Simplemente no era una opción.

Trató de empujar el tronco con la parte alta de su espalda, pero ni siquiera logró que se moviera un centímetro. Era un árbol enorme. Para cuando estaba considerando la posibilidad de lanzar alguna de las granadas que le quedaban, incluso a riesgo de salir malherido, Heero volvió a aparecer cargando un tronco lo bastante duro como para hacer palanca con él y liberarlo.

—Gracias por entender —sonrió Duo con alivio, al ver que lo ponía en la posición adecuada junto a su cabeza. Heero levantaría el peso y se dispuso, atento, a moverse de inmediato cuando eso sucediera.

El zaz del golpe seco del cuchillo contra el tronco fue todo lo que alcanzó a escuchar antes de darse cuenta que estaba libre. Y que Heero lo había engañado con esa treta y le había cortado la trenza.

—¿¡Qué has hecho!? —gritó, tocándose la cabeza. El pelo le llegaba hasta la base del cuello, como mucho. Se quedó inmóvil, mudo por la impresión.

—Muévete —ordenó Heero y le dio una última mirada antes de marcharse.

* * *

Heero sabía que había hecho algo grave cada vez que recordaba la mirada llena de dolor e incredulidad que vio ese día en el bosque. Incluso los ojos violetas habían lucido húmedos, como si estuviese a punto de llorar.

Y Duo nunca había llorado, ni al ser torturado por Oz cuando lo salvó en el espacio, ni al recibir la bala que le partió el brazo izquierdo en dos. Ni siquiera cuando su querido Deathscythe había sido destruido por Trowa, si tenía que creer en su palabra. Más de una vez le había escuchado decir "los chicos fuertes no tienen permitido llorar". Al parecer, era una declaración que se tomaba muy en serio.

Después de cortar su trenza, Duo no había tardado en llegar a la tercera posición que habían acordado para activar una última carga de explosivos. Lo último que supo de él fue que pasó por su lado antes de activar dicha detonación. La labor de comprobar que no hubiesen quedado sobrevivientes la realizaron por separado, tal como habían acordado previamente, Duo volviendo a la fábrica que servía de tapadera a esa organización y él recorriendo el bosque, eliminando a punta de metralleta a quien por milagro había quedado con vida.

Tras completar la misión, Duo no había regresado a la casa segura en la que estaban establecidos, y fue así por diez largos días. Unas horas antes de la siguiente misión pensó que ya no volvería y comenzó a hacer los cálculos para obrar por su cuenta, pero Duo apareció y ejecutó la misión con fría precisión. Tenía que darle mérito, porque había sabido cumplir con su papel a pesar de tener el brazo inmovilizado, y sin dirigirle ni una sola palabra, algo bastante difícil de hacer teniendo en cuenta que se trataba de un ataque coordinado. Luego de eso, contrario a lo que imaginó, Duo no volvió a irse.

A partir de entonces, cuando coincidían en alguna sala de la casa, Duo se movía por ella como si no existiera: ninguna mirada, gesto o error delataba que se daba por enterado que estaba allí, a pocos metros de él. Dicha actitud no hacía otra cosa que generarle confusión. Había realizado una acción horrible y se esperaba una reacción acorde, teniendo como base que la personalidad fuerte de Duo no dejaría pasar un agravio tan importante. Se esperaba recriminaciones, golpes, discusiones o cualquier reacción sorprendente, de esas que rara vez podía ver venir del 02. ¿Esto? Esto era una ausencia de reacción muy difícil de comprender. Que Duo lo ignorara de esa forma no era ni de lejos lo que había esperado.

Sabía que a cualquier ser humano corriente le resultaría desconcertante y dañino recibir un trato indiferente. Sin embargo, él estaba acostumbrado a alejar a las personas. Incluso en los institutos que había usado como tapadera, los otros chicos lo habían ignorado por su actitud distante. Nunca lo había resentido en lo más mínimo, pero ahora era diferente porque nunca nadie lo había anulado de esa manera que escocía. Intuía que era porque Duo le importaba. Más de lo que alguna vez quiso.

Con el correr de los días hizo el intento de comunicarse. Lo llamó por su nombre cuando lo tenía cerca, se paró a su lado por horas mientras Duo trabajaba en la computadora, incluso percutió su arma a la espera que Duo se le acercara, presa de la curiosidad. Pero nada sirvió, para Duo seguía siendo un ser invisible, o en el cual ya no tenía ningún interés sobre si se daba un tiro en la cabeza o no. Acabó por comprender que estaba totalmente fuera de su alcance. Al contrario de su convivencia previa, el diálogo se había vuelto imposible y el intento por interactuar, forzado y desgastante.

No tenía ni la más mínima idea de qué estaba pasando por su cabeza y eso le estaba provocando una fuerte tensión mental. Por más esfuerzos que hacía por descifrarlo en base a la nula información disponible que tenía de situaciones similares, y los antecedentes de la personalidad del 02 que había recolectado en su convivencia anterior, llegó a la conclusión forzada de que Duo estaba planeando algo. ¿Qué? No tenía ni la más remota idea, pero sin duda esa era calma antes de la tormenta.

Duo pasó a transformarse en una especie de fantasma. Heero podía sentir su presencia cerca, incluso sin estar en la misma habitación que él, lo que le llevó a pensar que estaba siendo vigilado de alguna manera. Revisó su computadora por completo y más de una vez volvió a hacerlo, pero no encontró ningún software espía. La casa tampoco tenía cámaras o micrófonos, lo sabía porque había revisado cada rincón. ¿Sería su imaginación, producto de la ansiedad de descifrar los planes de Duo?

Toda la evidencia apuntaba en esa dirección, pero algo en el fondo de su ser le avisaba que estaba siendo acechado por un animal sediento de sangre, y que se avecinaba peligro. De modo que haciendo caso de sus afilados instintos, comenzó a vigilar su espalda el doble de lo que le era natural.

Aun así no vio venir su ataque cuando detectó algún tipo de droga en el vaso de agua que acababa de coger de la cocina. Lo supo en el mismo instante en que el cristal se le resbaló de la mano y mientras caía al suelo, trató de forzar su sistema a mantenerse despierto y entender cómo había sucedido. Desde que había tomado el vaso, Duo no se había movido de su puesto en la mesa de la cocina, donde estaba concentrado en su computadora. ¿Entonces cómo, si no se le había acercado?

La figura de Duo de pie, mortalmente serio a su lado, fue lo último que quedó en su memoria antes de perder la conciencia. Horas después despertó en el mismo sitio, con un mohicano pintado de rojo que le hacía ver como un gallo con una cresta gigante, pero fuera de eso, no sufrió más represalias.

Le pareció increíble el nivel infantil que Duo había alcanzado. Lo conocía desde hace seis años, dos en la guerra, tres en preventivos como compañeros y uno en que iban por su cuenta, ya siendo algo más que socios en misiones. Y jamás lo había visto actuar de esa forma. En otras palabras, clasificó la acción como una de las rarezas imprevistas del 02 y que no ameritaba respuesta alguna de su parte. Lo único que hizo fue tomar una afeitadora y raparse el pelo por completo. Si esa venganza ridícula era lo necesario para que Duo volviera a la normalidad, que así fuera.

Sin embargo, nada cambió. Duo siguió actuando como si no existiera, haciendo gala de un nivel de frialdad que mentiría si dijera que no le impresionaba. En todo el tiempo que llevaban juntos, él siempre había sido sonrisas y bromas; seriedad y eficiencia cuando era necesario. También podía ser increíblemente terco cuando llegaban a discutir, pero nunca había llegado a esa frialdad con la que lo estaba tratando.

En ese punto, hubiese sido mentirse a sí mismo si no se admitiera que le desgarraba un poco, pero decidió que podía con ello hasta que Duo lo decidiera. Podía con que lo ignorara, lo privara de tocarlo por las noches, o de su calor al dormir, aunque era esto último lo que afectaba de especial manera. Duo había adquirido, en algún punto de su relación, la costumbre de dormir con un brazo y una pierna sobre él. Desde que se había alejado, conciliar el sueño le era difícil al extrañarlo aferrado a su cuerpo. Pero lo resintiera o no, no iba a dar pie atrás. Tampoco podía hacerlo, sabía lo que había hecho y por qué.

No podía disculparse porque simplemente no se arrepentía.

* * *

Duo, de brazos cruzados, observaba la imagen de Heero en la pantalla de su computadora. No perdía detalle de su expresión. Su ceño, más fruncido de lo usual, era la señal clara de cuan intranquilo estaba, pero no la única. En lo que iba a de esa mañana, le había visto revisar dos veces los datos de la próxima misión, tres veces que su sistema no estuviese comprometido y lavar meticuloso más de una vez, el vaso o taza del que iba a beber algún líquido.

Heero era muy centrado y previsor, pero estaba claro para él que lo estaba desgastando como nunca nadie había hecho. Y no le conmovía en lo más mínimo, Heero le había quitado el eje central de su existencia, así que había planeado muy bien cómo quitarle la misma seguridad.

Cada vez que recordaba el momento en que escuchó el filo del cuchillo cortando su trenza, entendía que Heero había hecho bien en desarmarlo previamente. De otro modo, cuando se recuperó de la impresión, le habría disparado apenas lo tuviese a su alcance.

Duo no podía creer lo obstinado que era Heero. Ni siquiera pensaba disculparse, el muy bastardo. Y lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que no era porque pedir perdón no estuviese en su personalidad. Desde que lo conoció hasta el presente, Heero había cambiado en cuanto al trato con él. Seguía siendo de pocas palabras y obsesionado con cumplir las misiones, a riesgo de todo, pero las palabras "gracias", "por favor" y "lo siento" no eran tan poco comunes en su relación.

Quizás dichos cambios eran porque habían recorrido juntos un largo camino: los dos años que duró la guerra para conseguir la paz entre las colonias y la Tierra, el ingreso a Preventivos para mantenerla, y el quiebre final, en que se habían admitido el uno al otro que creían que ese camino no iba a funcionar.

Retirarse de Preventivos y trabajar fuera de la ley fue una decisión que habían tomado en conjunto. Ambos habían comprendido que no podían mantener la paz solo por la vía diplomática, incautando armas o metiendo presos a los culpables. Al menos no con organizaciones tan militarizadas como la que estaban enfrentando, pues tenían todo lo necesario para desestabilizar la paz con un solo atentado o ataque, ¡incluso tenían misiles!

La solución natural de dos hombres, acostumbrados a llevar el peso de la violencia, fue hacerse cargo directamente. Y a eso se dedicaron durante el último año, con el fiero objetivo de masacrar hasta el último de los insurgentes para eliminar la amenaza de raíz. Su escalada de violencia estaba siendo ocultada del mundo por Preventivos, que si bien no avalaban sus métodos, eran los menos interesados en que el caos mundial volviera a reinar.

Durante ese proceso, se habían acercado inevitablemente y fue solo cosa de tiempo para que su armonía en las misiones se tradujera en miradas que duraban más de lo necesario y en una tensión que solo estalló cuando se besaron por primera vez. Desde entonces, Duo podía decir que no era ciego. Notaba cuánto le importaba a Heero, veía las señales de su consideración y confianza, después de todo le cuidaba las espaldas en las misiones y le permitía realizar deberes cruciales que el Heero de la guerra "nadie lo puede hacer mejor que yo" no le habría delegado a nadie. Que hubiese dejado de actuar como si pudiese ganar cualquier batalla solo, y que lo incluyese en el panorama, era prueba de cuánta confianza depositaba en él.

De la misma forma, Duo le había correspondido confiándole su vida al dejar en sus manos detonadores que lo podían hacer volar con los enemigos, o durmiendo sin reparos a su lado, justo como alguien que no tiene nada que esconder o temer del otro.

Toda esa confianza, Heero la había asesinado arrebatándole su preciada trenza. No había excusa admisible, ni siquiera que esgrimiera que era el método más rápido para liberarlo. Sabía perfectamente que Heero tenía la fuerza para haber clavado ese tronco bajo el árbol y moverlo lo suficiente para soltar su cabello.

El desarmarlo, alejarse, volver con un objeto que aparentaba ser la solución que deseaba, todo hablaba de una estrategia premeditada. Heero se la había cortado porque así lo había querido, sin tener en cuenta sus sentimientos o deseos. Y sin ella, se sentía por completo fuera de centro.

Intuía que Heero jamás comprendería por su cuenta el daño que le había hecho, así que estaba decidido a iluminarlo. Impregnar esa droga indetectable en todos los vasos, mucho antes de que Heero entrara a la cocina, fue solo un distractor, lo mismo el ataque a su cabello con tintura roja.

Aunque si tenía que ser sincero, le enojaba el hecho de que Heero se hubiese rapado y ya, sin demostrar ni un ápice de enojo. Dejaba claro que su cabello le importaba una mierda. Y le enojaba el doble que pudiese verse tan atractivo calvo, algo que jamás hubiese imaginado que podría suceder sin sus indomables mechas enmarcando sus increíbles ojos azules. Definitivamente no se veía nada mal el muy desgraciado.

Lo único que le provocaba satisfacción era que el tiempo que Heero estuvo inconsciente le dio los minutos justos para hackearle el sistema a voluntad. Y no dudaba que al despertar iba a devanarse los sesos por cuáles habían sido sus razones para ello, pero era ahí cuando el mohicano funcionaría como un buen distractor. Había contado con que revisaría su sistema, pero eran tan diferentes, que no dudaba que una parte de Heero creería que esa jugarreta había sido su objetivo. La consecuencia directa de ello era que no revisaría en serio su computadora en la profundidad suficiente para detectar su presencia. Así de bien lo conocía.

Todavía no entendía cómo había podido llegar a enamorarse de un sujeto que no comprendiera en nada la importancia de su trenza, o que al menos la intuyera. Porque si Heero lo hubiese conocido igual de bien, jamás de los jamases hubiese hecho lo que hizo.

* * *

La siguiente misión era más compleja. Se trataba de la última base de esa organización, los que ya estaban esperando una inminente invasión luego de que hubiesen eliminado sus otras instalaciones. Esa era la razón por la que ni siquiera contempló la posibilidad de ir solo y prescindir de Duo, pues sus posibilidades de éxito se reducirían casi a cero.

El problema residía en que, en una misión de ese nivel, era imposible obrar sin previa comunicación entre ambos, de modo que Heero esperó pacientemente a que Duo, inteligente como era, lo comprendiera, se rindiera y le dirigiera la palabra de una vez.

Esperó que eso sucediera hasta el último minuto posible. Terminó de ducharse y fue por él, dispuesto a dejárselo muy claro, pero no tardó en descubrir que Duo no estaba en la casa. Se había escurrido de ella sin que se percatara. No tenía más remedio, tendría que cumplir la misión por su cuenta, aunque no saliese vivo de ella.

De pronto comenzó a sentirse mareado, en una sensación que reconoció de inmediato. Volvió a preguntarse cómo Duo había logrado meterle la droga en su sistema otra vez, y adivinó, antes de perder la conciencia, que esta vez había envenenado las cañerías.

Cuando regresó en sí, se acercó de inmediato a su computadora dispuesto a revisar los datos que tenía, ahora desde la perspectiva de un ataque en solitario. No permitiría que los juegos de Duo lo distrajeran de su misión. Justo en ese momento las letras de los informes del enemigo que repasaba comenzaron a desordenarse y los archivos a cerrarse uno tras otro. De inmediato superó la sorpresa y empezó a teclear, dispuesto a hacerle frente a esa invasión. Hizo eso, velozmente, con la sospecha clara que existía solo una persona capaz de sabotear así su sistema hasta que una imagen apareció en su pantalla.

En dicha imagen se veía solo oscuridad, enseguida percibió cierto movimiento, como que quien la cargara hubiese saltado una valla de seguridad. Luego su corazón revoloteó en su pecho cuando visualizó la punta de un fusil y una mano que lo sujetaba mientras disparaba. Supo de inmediato que era Duo luchando con los enemigos que lo habían detectado nada más poner un pie en su instalación.

¿Acaso Duo había enloquecido? Entrar a ese lugar, sin ninguna estrategia de distracción, era un suicidio, más teniendo un brazo en plena recuperación. La sangre se le congeló en las venas al comprender que Duo no solo le había robado la misión, sino que estaba dispuesto a morir en ella.

Se puso de pie, dispuesto a dirigirse hacia allá, a pesar de saber que por la distancia jamás llegaría a tiempo. Duo lo había dormido lo suficiente para asegurarse que no pudiese darle alcance. De pronto la imagen pareció cambiar abruptamente de ángulo y eso lo hizo volver sobre sus pasos. Había juzgado, por la altura del enfoque, que Duo tenía la cámara enganchada en la frente. En otras palabras, ese cambio solo podía significar que había sido derribado. Apretó los dientes al ver que no podía visualizar nada con claridad, por lo que activó el audio, esperando que la señal fuese lo bastante buena como para transmitir el sonido.

Y así era. Lo primero que escuchó fue una maldición salvaje de Duo justo cuando avistó una imagen rápida del soldado con que forcejeaba. Había un revolver entre ellos y el aire se partió con el estallido de la detonación. Heero se quedó estático, ¿le habían dado? Solo escuchaba una respiración agitada, pero entre las alarmas y gritos del ambiente, era difícil determinar a quién pertenecía.

Entonces la cámara mostró cómo Duo se quitaba de encima el cadáver, se ponía de pie y echaba a correr. No tardó en encontrarse con un pelotón y le vio cambiar su arma por una metralleta, con la que disparó a máxima capacidad parapetado tras una máquina expendedora. Duo ganó ese enfrentamiento y avanzó rápido de nuevo, pero justo cuando Heero sentía que podía volver a respirar, un hombre herido en el suelo lo agarró de un pie. Duo se giró velozmente y lo pateó en la cara, pero con tan mala suerte que otro soldado se acercó por detrás y lo sujetó.

Duo lanzó un golpe con su brazo izquierdo, libre del peso de las armas que cargaba, pero el soldado lo detuvo y le realizó una técnica que reconoció incluso antes de escuchar el crack del brazo de Duo. Casi podía adivinar que se había refracturado la misma lesión cuando lo escuchó gritar, forcejear y golpear al hombre. Antes de que tuviera tiempo de huir, le disparó, al igual que otro que seguía moviéndose en el piso.

Heero escuchó su respiración agitada, casi rota, y supo que Duo no iba aguantar mucho a ese ritmo. Entrar directamente a una base con mil soldados era garantía suficiente de que las peleas cuerpo a cuerpo estaban lejos de terminar.

Se quedó petrificado, no solo por la inminente muerte de Duo, sino porque esa información se traducía en una palabra: fracaso. La misión era historia y no podía hacer nada para remediarlo. Si Duo fallaba, Preventivos no los dejaría intentarlo de nuevo. Se encargarían ellos con sus propios métodos que no garantizaban que esa organización desapareciera por completo.

Duo se encontró con al menos una treintena de hombres en un pasillo y se fue directo a ellos, disparando. Se encargó de los que se quedaron paralizados y no respondieron al fuego a punta de golpes de puño y, en especial, de rodillazos en abdomen, caras y espaldas. Cuando pudo hacerse espacio para disparar contra los que restaban, ya era obvio que esa pierna se le había resentido y cojeaba abiertamente.

Nada de ese dolor parecía desincentivarlo de avanzar. Duo en ese momento era un animal herido que aullaba, pero que no dejaba de ser menos peligroso para quien se acercara. Al contrario, disparaba a diestra y siniestra, dejando un reguero de cuerpos y sangre atrás. Gritaba como si las balas que enviaba contra sus enemigos le estuvieran doliendo a él.

En ese instante otro disparo, proveniente de un arma de menor calibre, resonó en las paredes, seguido de muchos más del mismo tipo que se dejaron escuchar con furiosa constancia. Un siseo de Duo le hizo saber que una o varias de esas balas le habían dado. Aun así le vio responder con todo al fuego hasta que los proyectiles de su metralleta se agotaron.

Para entonces, Duo ya había alcanzado la puerta de la sala de control y se encerró en ella, cortando las gargantas de los operarios valiéndose de un afilado cuchillo. Enseguida Duo estaba hackeando el sistema, veía su mano derecha ensangrentada volar en el teclado. Heero sintió un nudo en su garganta. Nada de lo que Duo hiciera ahí valdría la pena, ya no estaba en condiciones físicas para tener la más mínima posibilidad de salir.

—Nos iremos todos al infierno.

El susurro de Duo, dicho con tono violento, lo llevó a acercar más la cara a la pantalla de su computadora. Descubrió que estaba activando los misiles de la base para volarla por completo. Aquel era el método que había ideado para acabar con esa batalla.

—No —dijo Heero en voz alta—. No lo hagas.

Pero sabía que era en vano. Un segundo después Duo activó la detonación y casi al instante la imagen se perdió por completo.

* * *

Heero volvió a casa lleno de sangre y restos de escombros. Luego de interrumpida la transmisión, se había dirigido a las instalaciones solo para comprobar que no habían sobrevivientes. Todo estaba destruido, la misión había sido completada, pero saberlo no lo hacía sentir satisfecho. Su deber era haber estado ahí y cumplirla de la mejor manera. No con Duo sorteando peligros innecesarios y arriesgando su vida como nunca tendría que haber hecho de haber cumplido el objetivo juntos.

Había fallado por completo y eso era algo que no podía tolerar. Como tampoco la idea de que Duo hubiese muerto.

Revisó cada rincón y no encontró rastros suyos. Si había sido pulverizado por la explosión jamás encontraría algún resto, pero una parte suya se negaba a creer que la existencia del 02 hubiese llegado a su fin. No sin tener evidencia física de ello.

Pero tras dos días de revisar el sitio, debió retirarse ante la llegada de Preventivos. Si no fuera porque Quatre y Trowa habían sido los primeros en llegar, quizás se hallaría preso en ese instante, ya que estaba bajo orden de búsqueda y captura desde que había desertado de sus filas junto a Duo. Y aun así se había negado a marcharse.

—Voy a encontrarlo —afirmó, plantándose firme ante sus dos ex compañeros.

—Lo único que encontrarás aquí será el camino rápido a una celda —dijo Trowa, empujándolo hacia atrás—. Debes irte.

—Te avisaré si damos con Duo —prometió Quatre con la voz quebrada—, pero por favor, retírate ahora.

Así que ahí estaba, en medio de la habitación, sintiéndose inútil como nunca antes. Nada estaba en su control en ese momento, ni siquiera él mismo. Como por inercia, revisó su computadora al punto de descubrir que Duo había falseado cada uno de los datos que había archivado de las misiones anteriores. De esa forma había podido adelantarse. La única forma en que hubiese podido lograrlo, era dedicando un par de horas a hackear su computadora.

La primera vez que lo drogó y lo dejó fuera de circulación tuvo todo el sentido que por ese entonces había carecido. Duo había sido muy inteligente al atacar su cabello para distraerlo de su intención real. También lo había sido después, pues valiéndose de los conocimientos de sus costumbres, sabía que se daría una ducha antes de partir a misión. Ahora podía ver claramente que todo había sido fríamente calculado. Tanto tiempo luchando a su lado le había hecho olvidar que Duo podía ser un terrible enemigo si se lo proponía. Había caído en su trampa por completo.

Una semana después, un mensaje se coló en su sistema. Era Quatre y decía lo que ya esperaba "lo siento, no pudimos encontrar rastro alguno, pero no pierdas la esperanza. Yo no lo haré. No sé si contarte esto… encontramos un búnker en la sala de control. Creo que pudo haberlo usado para librar la explosión y escapar, aunque no puedo asegurarlo".

Unas horas más tarde, cuando todavía no decidía qué rumbo seguir con esa información, Duo apareció en la puerta de la casa. Heero se puso de pie, cuestionándose si era una alucinación producto de la desesperación que apenas podía contener y extendió la mano en su dirección, pero no llegó a tocarlo. Duo tenía la mirada muerta, en la que se adivinaba un sufrimiento mucho más profundo del que nunca había avistado alguna vez en él.

Supo que no era una alucinación al percatarse que había conseguido ayuda médica, pues tenía el brazo izquierdo inmovilizado otra vez. Duo avanzó por la habitación, sin mirarlo, e iba a pasar por su lado como si nada, pero Heero se le cruzó cortándole el paso.

Lo sujetó por ambos hombros, adivinando el trazo de vendas bajo la tela de su camisa de sacerdote. Las dos partes de él, el soldado y el amante, luchando en su interior. Comenzó a temblar, una parte suya quería matarlo por interferir en su misión, la otra se rebelaba ante la posibilidad de hacerle daño a Duo. Era la misma parte suya que había sufrido cada vez que pudo quedar gravemente herido mientras lo veía actuar. La misma que lo había hecho sentir destrozado al pensarlo muerto y que ahora vibraba con satisfacción al saberlo vivo.

Sus brazos aferraron con más violencia sus hombros. Duo no pareció darse por enterado, pero por primera vez en mucho tiempo, logró que su mirada se fijara en sus ojos. Y allí, en sus orbes violetas, comenzó a nacer un brillo cruel.

—¿Vas a tratar de matarme? —preguntó Duo con tono gélido, pero no exento de cierto matiz de burla. Heero supo que podía ver a través de él y todo lo que había sentido a lo largo de los días recién pasados.

Duo sabía de antemano que no lo haría.

—¿Por qué? —masculló la duda que lo estaba carcomiendo desde que lo vio entrar. Él le había cortado su preciada trenza, algo que sabía importante para Duo aunque desconociese los motivos, pero jamás se imaginó que llegaría al punto de arriesgar la misión.

—¿En serio estás preguntando? —Duo negó con la cabeza—. Eres increíble. ¿Qué quieres saber?

Heero calló. Eliminada la preocupación por su bienestar, lo que quedaba era que había sido entrenado para hacerse cargo de cada misión por completo, bajo la idea de que nadie podía hacerlo mejor que él. Luchando consigo mismo, se había convencido de dejar a Duo participar, siempre y cuando pudiera vigilar cada detalle, para estar ahí en caso de que hubiese un error y poder subsanarlo para ganar. Apartándolo de la misión por completo, Duo le había hecho un daño que ni siquiera podría explicar en voz alta.

Pero no necesitó decir nada, Duo en ese momento parecía estar en su cabeza.

—Tú lidias con lo difícil ejerciendo control sobre todo —expuso—. ¿Sabes cómo lidiaba yo con el dolor?

Heero no necesitó pensarlo dos veces.

—Tu trenza.

Fue todo lo que alcanzó a decir antes de perderse en la oscuridad.

* * *

Heero despertó en la cama doble que conocía bien. Era la misma en la que había extrañado tanto su cuerpo desde que se había alejado tras cortar su pelo en el bosque. La misma que no había vuelto a tocar desde que no sabía nada de su paradero. ¿El regreso de Duo había sido todo producto de su imaginación?

Un sonido lo hizo sospechar que no lo era. Darse cuenta que estaba amarrado al armazón la cama lo confirmó.

—¿Duo? —preguntó, mirando hacia la derecha. Descubrió que tenía conectado suero a la vena. Y que Duo lo observaba desde una silla, a un metro de distancia—. ¿Qué pasó?

—Te desmayaste… directamente en mis brazos —informó Duo sin emoción. Luego agregó cierta burla al decir—: Ya sabes, si quieres mi atención no tienes que ir a tales extremos. Después de todo, vine por mi cuenta a hablar contigo.

Heero recordó que era cierto, había vuelvo a sentirse mareado hasta perder el sentido.

—¿Me drogaste?

Duo cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza.

—No, Heero, no soy un mago. Esto te lo hiciste tú —afirmó—. ¿No cuidaste de ti mismo estos días, verdad? ¿Comida, agua, sueño reparador? ¿Estabas buscando morir?

Heero parpadeó. Era cierto, sin darse cuenta, no había hecho nada de eso en pro de descubrir qué había sucedido con Duo, y quizás a sufrir su ausencia como nunca imaginó que podía llegar a hacer.

—Eso imaginé —dijo Duo, dejando salir un suspiro largo. Luego se quejó, volviendo a mirarlo—: Haces todo tan difícil.

Heero elevó la mirada hacia las esposas que lo sujetaban.

—No soy el único.

—Tienes razón en eso.

Heero lo analizó, viendo directo hacia él, y llegó a la conclusión que bajo esa actitud de aparente calma, el animal que había despertado en medio de esa misión seguía allí. Algo de ferocidad en su mirada violeta lo denunciaba.

Duo se puso de pie y caminó hacia él, su mirada seria otra vez mientras le quitaba la aguja de la vena.

—Pretendía hablar contigo, pero he llegado a la conclusión que, sin importar lo que haga, nunca serás capaz de entender lo que me hiciste —dijo quitándose el cabestrillo del brazo izquierdo—. Así que me despediré con lo que siempre quise hacer.

Heero entornó la mirada cuando lo vio desnudarse por completo. Alcanzó a contar tres impactos de bala cubiertos por vendas ensangrentadas antes de que Duo se acostase sobre su cuerpo y cerró los ojos, golpeado por el recuerdo de cuánto había extrañado su calor. Sintió la punta de su lengua tantear sus labios y deslizarse entre ellos hasta invadir su boca por completo. De pronto, incluso antes de que se decidiera si responder o no, el ritmo de ese contacto cambió en la medida que se deslizaba por su cuello y se transformó en mordidas dolorosas.

—Duo —dijo empujando su mejilla contra la suya para apartarlo. Fue entonces que se percató que sus ojos brillaban duros y decididos mientras le reventaba los botones de la camisa de un solo jalón. De nuevo esos dientes se clavaron en su piel, ahora en su hombro, en su pecho para súbitamente transformase en una lengua húmeda desde su ombligo hacia abajo. Heero se sacudió y Duo se apartó, solo para retirarle los pantalones.

Si en un principio no estaba seguro de sus intenciones, con el dedo ensalivado que Duo metió en él, vio el panorama completo. Podía oponerse, desde luego, porque desde que Duo se había enfrascado en recorrer su cuerpo, él no había perdido el tiempo en debilitar su sujeción. Había tenido tantas esposas puestas en su vida que solo le bastaría un tirón más para reventarlas por completo.

Así que podía detenerlo, pero estaba preso de un nuevo enigma. Contrario a lo que podía esperar, entre Duo más avanzaba, más lejano lo sentía. El calor que los estaba inundando a ambos no los estaba acercando. La expresión animal que Duo tenía en ese momento ya la había visto antes durante el último ataque. ¿Duo lo odiaba? ¿Quería hacerle daño?

Supo que algo de eso había cuando dejó de percibir afecto en su toque, solo violencia, algo que venía anunciándose desde que rompió sus ropas. Su actitud fiera demostraba que Duo no estaba en control de sí mismo como quería aparentar. Su mirada era la misma que había visto mientras masacraba. Su cara estaba contorsionada por el odio… o el sufrimiento.

—Explícame —exigió, tratando de reprimir las emociones que esos dedos que se movían en su interior le provocaban.

—No —rugió Duo, elevándole las piernas—, no vas hacerme parar.

Duo se metió en su cuerpo y Heero resistió las ganas de terminar de romper las esposas y liberarse. La presión extraña a la que su cuerpo estaba siendo sometido lo hizo sacudirse. Nunca lo habían hecho de esa forma, siempre era él quien se hundía en su cuerpo. Y aunque no pudo detener la serie de emociones de la que fue preso, fue paradójicamente consciente de que a pesar de ser ese el sexo más salvaje que habían tenido nunca, era, sin duda, el más frío. La sensación de nada flotaba en el aire.

Duo gruñó en su oído mientras se corría en su interior. Enseguida Heero presintió que se apartaría hacia un lado, así que se liberó por fin y lo mantuvo sobre él.

—Explícame —repitió, poniendo ambas manos firmes sobre sus hombros.

Duo sacudió la cabeza, lucía enojado. Heero acercó su cara y lo besó con todo lo que tenía. Sentía que si no era capaz de sacar a Duo de ese estado, lo perdería para siempre. No había olvidado que Duo había dicho que esta era su forma de despedirse. Y no estaba dispuesto a perderlo. Simplemente no era lo que quería.

Muy a su pesar, Duo consiguió desligarse de su agarre. Apretó los dientes cuando lo sintió deslizarse fuera.

—Si tanto lo pides —murmuró Duo, sentándose en la cama, lo miró como si ya no tuviera fuerzas de luchar con nada, ni siquiera consigo mismo. Al menos algo en ese beso había hecho efecto en él—. ¿Sabes quién me hizo la trenza por primera vez?

Heero, que no se esperaba que el objeto de la discordia tuviese que ver con alguien más, frunció el ceño.

—Sabes que fui huérfano de la colonia V-08744 del punto L2, pero nunca has preguntado más sobre eso —siguió susurrando Duo y luego elevó la voz—. Fue la hermana Helen, una religiosa que me cuidaba en la iglesia que me acogió.

Duo movió su mano a tocarse las líneas de sangre que corrían desde sus impactos de bala. Misma sangre que manchaba todo el pecho de Heero, y se confundía con la suya que brotaba de cada lugar en que Duo lo había mordido.

—Antes de eso pertenecí a una banda de niños vagabundos que robaba para poder comer —continuó Duo, desapasionadamente—. Varios de mis amigos de entonces murieron por un virus letal que mutó en el espacio y los que sobrevivieron fueron adoptados en esa iglesia, menos yo —soltó una carcajada breve, carente de humor—. Como niño, creo que resentí todo eso, pero más que nada, la muerte de un amigo que era inseparable para mí. Por muchos años fui incapaz de extrañarlo.

Hizo una pausa en que mantuvo la mirada perdida en un punto de la cama. Parecía buscar en sí mismo como seguir.

—Como sea, creo que sufría demasiado. La hermana Helen se dio cuenta y me dijo que si me sentía triste, lo mejor que podía hacer era trenzarme el cabello, de esta manera el dolor quedaría atrapado entre los cabellos y no podría llegar hasta el resto del cuerpo —se volvió a ver a Heero—. Por estúpido que te parezca, funcionó entonces y todavía lo seguía haciendo. Era mi forma de lidiar con el dolor de la sangre que derramo.

Duo clavó su mirada en el techo y agregó sonriendo:

—Quizás para ti es algo tonto, Heero, pero para mí era mi forma de decir "no tengo dolor, puedo seguir adelante". Y tú me has quitado eso.

Heero asintió y preguntó:

—¿Y cuál es la consecuencia de carecer de ese elemento?

Duo se dio cuenta que Heero estaba aplicando lógica, igual que cuando se estaban preparando para una misión. Quizás no tenía otra forma de enfrentar un tema que era puramente emocional.

—Ahora no tengo dónde guardar el dolor que no puedo soportar mientras hago esto de asesinar a todo el mundo que se cruce en mi camino —soltó de corrido y un insulto se le escapó—, idiota.

Después de un breve, pero pesado silencio, Heero dijo:

—Vuelve a crecer, ¿no?

Duo sintió ganas de echarse a reír, y de llorar también.

—Sí, claro —masculló, ácidamente—. Pero no es lo mismo para mí, Heero. Nunca me lo había cortado. Desde niño —aseveró.

Heero lo sabía, había hecho cálculos. Dijo lo que para él era obvio:

—Ya era tiempo.

—No estaba preparado —rebatió Duo.

—Nunca lo estarías —contrarió Heero—. Te hice un favor.

Duo se mordió el labio inferior hasta hacérselo sangrar.

—¿Un favor? —repitió, con la voz temblando de ira contenida.

—Iba a conseguir que te mataran —dijo Heero.

—¿Quién?

—La trenza.

Duo bufó.

—No me había matado en una guerra, menos en una misión puntual, Heero —desestimó—. Lo tiempos han cambiado.

—El largo que había alcanzado ya no era aceptable.

—¡Para ti!

Heero se acomodó en la cama, lució demasiado tranquilo para Duo al decir:

—¿Has caminado detrás de un caballo? Así te veías con el pelo suelto. De hecho, era peor.

—No es un buen momento para que desarrolles un sentido del humor tardío —gruñó Duo, torciendo el gesto para no delatarse. A su pesar, aquello le había causado gracia.

—Incluso recogido en tu trenza, era superior a tu estatura.

—¿Y eso qué? —preguntó Duo, quien sabía que su trenza antes de ser cortada era más larga que su propio cuerpo, recordaba que más de una vez la había pisado al caminar. Sin embargo, no entendía a dónde quería llegar Heero.

—Casi te mató en la última misión.

Duo rodó los ojos.

—Ese árbol me podría haber caído en una pierna —afirmó, realizando gestos que apuntaban hacia una de sus extremidades inferiores—. ¿También me la habrías cortado?

—Antes de eso, te atascaste por ella —afirmó Heero—. Recibiste esa bala que te partió el brazo porque eso les dio tiempo para alcanzarte.

—¿Qué sabes tú? —Duo se inclinó hacia adelante, convencido de que Heero no tenía idea de lo que decía—. Estabas escuchando por radio, no estabas allí.

—¿No fue así? —presionó Heero.

Duo, que tenía por costumbre no mentir, esquivó su mirada.

—Da igual, eres un maldito egoísta —escupió—. Simplemente no era tu decisión.

—Si ser egoísta significa mantenerte con vida —estableció Heero—, entonces lo soy.

—¡Sabía que no lo entenderías! —explotó Duo, poniéndose de pie, comenzó a pasearse de un lado a otro como un león enjaulado mientras decía—: Es justo lo contrario. Me dejaste sin forma de resistir el dolor de la batalla. Eso es lo que me matará. Eso es lo que ya me está matando.

—Tienes otras opciones —aseguró Heero y antes de que Duo pudiese preguntar, dijo—Úsame.

—¿Qué? —Duo se detuvo, justo frente a él y clavó su mirada herida en su rostro.

—Puedes tomarme con violencia cuantas veces quieras. O recurrir a mí de la forma en que lo necesites —Heero miró hacia las marcas profundas que los dientes de Duo habían dejado en su cuerpo—. Si quieres hacerme sangrar de nuevo, puedes hacerlo.

—Hacerte daño no me hace sentir bien, Heero —afirmó Duo, sacudiendo su cabeza—. Te lo hice duro, pero si hubiese querido dañarte no estarías en buenas condiciones ni para sentarte, te lo puedo asegurar.

Heero lo sabía, pero no desistió.

—Úsame —repitió—. Busca la manera.

—No es lo mismo —negó Duo.

—Atrapaste tu dolor en una trenza, ¿no puedes hacerlo en mí?

Duo se echó a reír y lo apuntó:

—Tú apenas puedes con tu propio dolor. ¿Sabes? Me acabo de dar cuenta —confidenció, volviendo a caminar por la habitación—. No en todas las misiones, pero frecuentemente te desmayabas. Creí que era por algún defecto en tu salud, pero ahora lo he entendido.

—Es mi mecanismo —admitió Heero—. Es necesario tener uno.

—La cuestión es que hacer lo que me hiciste… es equivalente a matarme porque no me siento capaz de desarrollar uno nuevo —confesó Duo—. No voy a durar en la batalla sin ello, Heero. No puedo lidiar con todo. ¿Crees que eso me hace débil?

—No, solo humano.

Duo sonrió ante su inesperada comprensión.

—Tú te desmayas. Debo decir que tu método es más efectivo —dijo con algo de admiración—. Y rápido, puedes salir adelante como nuevo en cuestión de minutos.

Heero asintió. Exactamente así funcionaba y que otro ser humano supiera su secreto lo hizo sentir extraño, mas no incómodo. Era Duo, con él había pasado el límite de levantar sus barreras hace mucho tiempo atrás.

La mirada de Duo se veía más cerca de volver a la normalidad de lo que había estado en mucho tiempo. Aprovechó ese momento para tratar de reparar en algo el daño que, ahora entendía, había causado. Siempre había pensado que el mecanismo de Duo era sonreír, hablar como si la vida se le fuese en ello, divertirse, quizás. Ahora entendía que había errado en su apreciación.

Ni siquiera podía visualizar cómo se desestabilizaría si alguien le privara de su forma de resistir lo que hacían. Ahora no le extrañaba nada de lo que había sucedido con Duo tras cortar su trenza.

—¿Ya estás satisfecho? ¿Odiarme fue suficiente?

Duo suspiró.

—Ojalá pudiese odiarte, Heero. No voy a perdonarte nunca, pero no te odio. El que estés vivo después de lo que me hiciste debería ser suficiente evidencia.

Heero asintió y se lanzó a recoger el resto de la información que necesitaba para devolver la mayoría de las piezas a su lugar.

—¿Confías en mí?

Duo bufó ante su pregunta.

—Me dijiste sobre ser la carnada luego de la primera explosión en la fábrica, sabiendo que me perseguirían por lo menos un centenar de hombres por el bosque, y que era muy probable que terminara muerto —le recordó—. ¿Y qué te dije yo cuando me lo propusiste? —preguntó y se respondió de inmediato—: "Este es sin duda el plan más estúpido que has tenido. Por supuesto que estoy dentro". Lo dije porque confío en ti.

—Sigue haciéndolo —pidió Heero, levantándose de la cama—. Encontraremos la forma.

Duo mantuvo una mirada que decía muchas cosas.

—Espera —dijo de pronto—, corrígeme si me equivoco, ¿quieres seguir conmigo a pesar de que prácticamente acabo de violarte?

—Pude evitarlo —dijo Heero terminando de romper la esposa de acero que quedaba sujeta a su muñeca, casi como si fuera de plástico—. No quise hacerlo.

Duo sonrió de una forma que acusaba que era consciente de ello.

—¿Y a pesar de que puse en riesgo la misión? Porque las misiones son todo para ti.

—Sí —afirmó Heero. Duo había terminado la misión con éxito, a pesar de que la forma de enfrentarla no había sido la más idónea. No se engañaba, quizás no sería capaz de mantenerse con él si la historia fuese distinta, pero al menos no tenía que ponerse en esa posición. La misión estaba cumplida y no dejaría que Duo volviese a desequilibrarse de esa forma otra vez.

—¿A pesar que te dejé fuera? —volvió a preguntar Duo, con incredulidad.

—Una vez puedo aceptarlo.

Duo puso ambas manos en sus caderas.

—Seguro que en realidad quieres decirme que no me meta más en tus asuntos, ¿verdad?

—Son mis asuntos. Y los tuyos —corrigió—. Te mataré si me dejas fuera otra vez, pero he dicho que...

—…puedes soportarlo —completó Duo—. Tú siempre me sorprendes.

Duo, aparentemente, al final había comprendido que hablaba en serio. Heero caminó hacia él.

—No más trenza, Duo. Atrapa tu dolor en mí.

Duo cerró los ojos al escucharlo y Heero lo abrazó fuerte.

—No prometo nada, pero lo intentaré.

—Eso será suficiente —afirmó Heero—, porque la misión ya no es todo lo importante para mí.

Percibió el temblor de Duo y supo que había llegado a su límite cuando se percató que estaba llorando. Cargó el mentón sobre su cabeza y lo apretó más fuerte entre sus brazos. Duo solo necesitaba tiempo, y él iba a dárselo. Su trabajo desde ahora consistiría en repararlo, de modo que encontrara otro mecanismo que le permitiera lidiar con el dolor, tal como él hacía al desconectarse por minutos del mundo. Ese era el peso que tenían que pagar por desear la paz para el mundo, asesinando a los que se oponían. En el presente, nada se opondría a que cargaran con ello juntos.


End file.
